inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Inamori Asuto
(Forward) |number = 10 |element = Fire |team = Inakuni Soccer Club Inakuni Raimon Inazuma Japan (Ares) |seiyuu = Murase Ayumu |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Ares)}} Inamori Asuto ( ) is a forward for Inakuni Raimon and one of the three main protagonists of Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, along with Nosaka Yuuma and Haizaki Ryouhei. He previously played for Inakuni Soccer Club before it got disbanded. Appearance Asuto has greyish hair which has two spikes that go onto his forehead and an outer spike of hair on the top left, bottom left, bottom right and two on the top right. He has average sized eyebrows and eyes which are a very dark green. His casual look is a white t-shirt and a short-sleeved blue hoodie which has a zipper. He also has blue shorts and beige loafers. Personality He is a soccer-loving person, very much like Endou Mamoru and Matsukaze Tenma, and when his soccer got taken away from him he was very miserable and angry. He also has very strong feelings for his mother. Plot Background Asuto received a letter from his late mother where it was revealed that he originally lived in Tokyo with his mother and father, who was a professional soccer player. However, his mother decided to move to Inakunijima due to her illness she had while his dad moved somewhere else to continue with his career. She didn't to tell anything about his father to him because she was afraid Asuto would hate his father and soccer and decided to tell Asuto that his father died in an accident. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Asuto played soccer along with his teammates who were a part of Inakuni Soccer Club and decided to take a break after some training. Wanting to play a match against another team on the mainland, he and Michinari Tatsumi went to Fuyukai Suguru to suggest it but he then said that Inakuni Soccer Club was disbanded. Seeing some workers destroying their field, Asuto tried to stop them but failed as the workers kept pushing him asay from the field. While tending to his wounds, he received news from Hiura Kirina that he had to go to the hospital for his mother and he quickly went there. He arrived and was saddened by the fact that his mother was on the verge of dying while his mother instead was worried about his son's injuries and apologized to him for not able to see him grow, stating that she will be forever with him. After his mother died, he ran towards the cliff on Inakunijima and screamed it out while crying also. The next day, the former members of Inakuni Soccer Club and Kozoumaru Sasuke decided to move to Inazuma Town to be able to play soccer. They joined Raimon's soccer club under the name of Inakuni Raimon and while being at Inazuma Town, they stayed at the Kogarashi Manor, which is ran by Kazeaki Yone. Asuto with his team played against Seishou Gakuen for their first Football Frontier kanto match. Kozoumaru scored the first goal for Inakuni Raimon with Fire Tornado which surprised Inakuni Raimon as well as Seishou Gakuen. However, after the goal, Seishou Gakuen dominated the rest of the match, using hissatsu like Death Zone and Overhead Penguin to score goals, and Inakuni Raimon lost the match with 10-1. After the match, Asuto and his teammates went to a nearby tower and cried as they lost the match. However, Shimabukuro Ikutarou stepped to them and offered to be their sponsor for the Football Frontier, despite losing the match. This made the players of Inakuni Raimon very happy again. Inakuni Raimon woke up in the Kogarashi Manor and ate their breakfast before heading off to Raimon to train for their next match. While they were training, they were introduced to their coach, Zhao Jin Yun, and they heard about the set-up of the Football Frontier, which made Asuto excited since Inakuni Raimon still had a chance to advance. They then talked about their next opponent, Minodouzan, and they find it weird how their coach wanted to strengthen their defense instead of coming up with a strategy to bring the wall down. The coach gave another weird training where Hiura and Iwato Takashi were excluded from others, giving them chores to do instead while the match was coming up. One evening, Asuto went to talk to Kozoumaru and after they started to talk a bit with each other, Kozoumaru revealed that he used to be a defender but became a forward as Gouenji Shuuya told him he wasn't suited to be a defender. Asuto played with his team their second match of the Football Frontier kanto block, their opponent being Minodouzan, and this time they played in their own Raimon Stadium. They had a rough time breaking their defense as the players were standing like a wall in front of the goal and used their override hissatsu, Rensa The Wall, as well to block Inakuni Raimon's movements. Despite Minodouzan's strong defense, Hiura revealed his new hissatsu, Koori no Ya, to pass the ball to Asuto, who was between the wall and the goal. Asuto received the ball and succeeded in scoring Inakuni Raimon's second and winning goal. Having achieved Inakuni Raimon's first win, Asuto was happy and was sure that they will take their soccer back if they kept winning more matches. Some time after the match, Asuto ran into Haizaki Ryouhei in Inazuma Town and since they faced off against each other in the first match, Asuto became interested in Haizaki and decided to talk with him. However, Haizaki broke the talk up quickly since he had somewhere to be and walked away, leaving Asuto behind. Inakuni Raimon later watched the match between Seishou Gakuen and Kidokawa Seishuu with Asuto being interested how the match would play out. Before Inakuni Raimon were able to play their match against Mikage Sennou, their coach got arrested for unauthorized access, leaving the team shocked and surprised. As the match started, they had no idea what they should exactly do without the instructions of their coach. Zhao Jin Yun luckily managed to send some instructions from the jail to Inakuni Raimon's Eleven Bands, resulting in Asuto scoring the first goal for Inakuni Raimon after receiving the ball from Hiyori Masakatsu who used his new hissatsu, Shooting Cut, to get the ball. Asuto then received an instruction that was meant for him through the Eleven Band and decided to dribble forward with the ball where he used Inabikari Dash to get pass two defenders. Receiving more instructions from their coach, Inakuni Raimon was able to win their third Football Frontier kanto match with a score of 4-0. After the match, Asuto met Kidou Yuuto, who said to him that he should be cautious about their next opponent, Teikoku Gakuen. The coach eventually returned sometime after the match and they had a meeting about their next opponent. The coach decided to give them a training, which really tired them out at the end of the day. Inakunu Raimon faced their next opponent and Asuto motivated their team that they were going to win this match. The kick-off started and Asuto was surprised about Teikoku's movements and Asuto's teammates started to move up to which Asuto stated that they moved up too much. Asuto managed to pick up a loose ball and used his hissatsu, Inabikari Dash, to get past Kazemaru Ichirouta, scoring the second goal for Inakuni Raimon as well. The first half ended and Asuto and some of his teammates were exhausted since they used a lot of their energy during the first half. The second half started and Inakuni Raimon weren't able to keep up with Teikoku's movements since their movements changed and some players from Inakuni Raimon were still exhausted from the first half. Before Sakuma Jirou was able to score another goal for Teikoku, Asuto went all the way back to the goal to sliding tackle Sakuma, saving Inakuni Raimon from a potential goal. The coach gave the team new instructions through their Eleven Band, which caused the players to use their new hissatsu they developed in the Inabikari Training Center. After receiving the ball from the defenders who used Gravity Cage, Asuto along with Kozoumaru and Umihara Norika used their new combination hissatsu, Hokkyoku Guma 2gou, which scored the fourth and winning goal for Inakuni Raimon, thus winning their fourth kanto match, causing Asuto and his teammates to celebrate their victory. To make it to the national block of the Football Frontier, Inakuni Raimon had to face one more opponent in their kanto block and they had to win that match as well to be sure to have a spot in the top 2. Asuto decided to watch Seishou Gakuen's match and saw Haizaki wasn't playing, surprising him. Haizaki then approached Asuto and said he won't be playing against a weak team but Nosaka Yuuma and Nishikage Seiya came. Haizaki became angry of what Nosaka said and confronted him while Asuto was standing at the side, confused about what they were exactly talking about. Haizaki didn't tell him either when he walked away and Asuto then received a call from Michinari who told him that their opponent had to withdraw and that their next opponent would be Seishou Gakuen again. Later that evening, Asuto talked to Hiura and Mansaku Yuuichirou about the conversation he heard earlier between Haizaki and Nosaka. After the talk, Asuto received a letter from Yone who was from his deceased mother, telling him about his past and his dad. The next day, Inakuni Raimon trained for their rematch against Seishou Gakuen. Seishou Gakuen quickly took the lead with Haizaki scoring three goals for them. Asuto clashed with Haizaki several times but was unable to take the ball. After the third goal for Seishou Gakuen, Asuto started to help defend as well, preventing Haizaki from scoring another goal and sliding tackling his opponents and the first half ended with Inakuni Raimon unable to score a goal. Dieing half time, Asuto motivated his teammates to still have fun in soccer even though they're losing at the moment. The second half started and Inakuni Raimon's movements changed as they quickly scored their first goal with Kozoumaru's Fire Tornado. While Asuto approached the goal to score the second goal, Mizukamiya Seiryuu tried to stop him and he failed as Asuto managed to pass the ball to one of his teammates but Asuto injured his leg while doing that. After their second goal, they used their tactics, Marionette Attack, to disturb Seishou Gakuen's plays and Asuto proceeded to score the third goal for Inakuni Raimon. However, due to his injury, Asuto wasn't able to keep up with Seishou Gakuen's plays but he weakened Haizaki's Overhead Penguin, so Norika was able to catch it with Uzumaki The Hand. Near the end of the match, Asuto went to his coach and he received an acupressure treatment from him for his leg injury, which caused to temporary feel no pain from it. Because of that, Asuto played with everything he had got and scored the fourth goal with Meteor Drop, which was a combination hissatsu with Hiura and Kozoumaru, and the fifth and winning goal with his new hissatsu, Shining Bird. While Inakuni Raimon celebrated their victory and their place in the top two of their block, Asuto talked with Haizaki about his plays and the match. After their win, Inakuni Raimon was training a day before the opening ceremony for the national block of the Football Frontier. Nosaka decided to pay Inakuni Raimon a visit and Asuto talked to Nosaka about doing their best in their matches, only with Nosaka to respond that he dislikes his soccer. Being one of the teams that made it, they were present at the opening ceremony and Asuto gave a small speech during the press conference. Their first opponent was Zeus and Asuto was surprised by Zeus' aerial movements. Zeus quickly took the lead with Heruse Arisu's Tenkuu no Yaiba and Afuro Terumi's God Knows Impact and Asuto had the ball when he approached the goal but it was stolen by Hadeno Tetsu before he could do anything with it. Inakuni Raimon managed to come back in the match and were able to win the match with a score of 3-2 with Asuto and Kozoumaru creating an override between Shining Bird and Fire Tornado called Bakunetsu Storm, which scored the third and winning goal. After their victory, Asuto and his teammates decided to watch the match between Seishou Gakuen and Outei Tsukinomiya but were shocked when they saw that Seishou Gakuen were losing 3-0, which was the end score as well since Seishou Gakuen forfeited the match. Asuto later followed Mikado Anna to Outei Tsukinomiya's school where she met up with Nosaka and spied on the conversation the two has in which Nosaka stated that he was diagnosed with a brain tumor and didn't have long to live. During a meeting, it was shown that Inakuni Raimon's next opponent was Hakuren and they discussed three players, Someoka Ryuugo, Fubuki Shirou and Fubuki Atsuya. Asuto saw that Norika was a bit depressed and asked what's wrong with her to which she responded that she wasn't able to stop the shoots and that she should become a goalkeeper that can stop those shoots. After some training, Asuto visited Seishou Gakuen to talk to Haizaki about the last match he played but Haizaki brushed him off. Asuto then returned to the Kogarashi Manor and saw that Norika left directly after dinner to train, which caused him to eat quickly as well so that he could train to. They started their match against Hakuren and Asuto, Kozoumaru and Norika immediately used Hokkyoku Guma 2gou after the kick-off but it was stopped by Atsuya's Hissatsu Kumagoroshi Baku, which surprised them. After the defense started to fall apart due to some arguing, Asuto decided to defend in order to help his teammates. Right after the Fubuki brothers scored the second goal with White Double Impact, Asuto tied the score 2-2 with a strong normal. Shiratoya Nae got switched in and Asuto and his teammates were surprised about the fact that she wasn't able to play soccer properly by missing passes but she proved otherwise by scoring two more goals for Hakuren, the second goal with the help of the Fubuki brothers with Triple Blizzard. Despite being behind again, Asuto received the ball from Hiura, who used Koori no Ya, and proceeded to use Shining Bird to score the third goal for Inakuni Raimon. He was also happy for Norika when she used her new hissatsu, Mermaid Veil, to stop Triple Blizzard successfully. Atsuya then used Hissatsu Kumagoroshi Zan, trying to score the winning goal for Hakuren, but instead Asuto and Kozoumaru used Counter Drive and reflected the shoot to Hakuren's goal instead, causing Inakuni Raimon to win the match with a score of 5-4. Inakuni Raimon had a meeting once again about their next opponent, Eisei Gakuen, and the team also watched Michinari and Goujin Tetsunosuke trying to develop their new hissatsu. Next day, they had their match against Eisei Gakuen and Asuto scored the first goal for Inakuni Raimon after some passes from his teammates. Kiyama Tatsuya injured himself after trying to block Flash Dance and Asuto was suprised he still kept going despite his injury. Tatsuya was eventually went to the bench to threat his injury and Inakuni Raimon took their chance to score more goals since Eisei Gakuen was with only ten players on the field. Asuto used Inabikari Dash to get past Midorikawa Ryuuji and later scored the fourth goal for Inakuni Raimon, after receiving the ball from Hiura, who used Koori no Ya. Kira Hiroto was later substituted on for Nagumo Haruya, who injured himself, and he tied the score 4-4 with his two hissatsu, The Explosion and Zigzag Strike, causing Asuto being amazed of his power. Hissatsu Anime * * * * ** - Override technique * Relationship *'Inamori Yuriko' (Deceased mother) Trivia *Asuto's birthday is on November 3. Navigation de:Inamori Asuto es:Asuto Inamori fr:Inamori Asuto vi:Inamori Asuto Category:Ares characters